Acción
by Chichibell
Summary: Demily historia. Esta historia les sera muy conocida, la unica ves que hemos visto a B&B teniendo acción en una cama, solo que esta historia es un detrás de cámara de esa escena que tanto nos ha gustado en el 4x26, espero les guste.


**Esta historia ha sido creada sin la intención de ofender de ninguna manera a nadie es una historia totalmente ficticia, para mi David y Emily son dos personajes que realizan una serie de TV, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión, los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a sí mismos.**

* * *

-Todos listos?- Se escucho decir al director fuera de escena.

No era un día normal de grabaciones, la escena que filmaban no era la mas común, solo dos actores en el plato y cinco personas en audio e iluminación, el final del día terminaba con esa escena, un par de segundos y los actores podrían volver a casa.

-Estas cómoda?- pregunto él, el mas preocupado del equipo mirando directamente a los ojos de su compañera.

El estaba muy acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenas, ella solo había grabado un par antes, pero esta vez seria distinto, eran solo ellos dos, por primera vez juntos en una cama, esta imagen había provocado algunas risas incomodas durante el día, y el nerviosismo era mas que evidente entre los dos, lo que mas les preocupaba era la ola de erotismo que se sentía en el ambiente y que los nervios pudieran traicionarlos.

-Si estoy bien- contesto ella entre risas.

Aun que no era la posición mas cómoda, el echo de que el set estuviera casi vacío y ella casi sin ropa, hacían de esa pregunta algo gracioso.

-Y tu?, estas cómodo?, no te estoy aplastando mucho?- pregunto ella intentando parecer lo mas profesional que podía.

En el set no había mas personas de lo forzosamente necesario y ella sabia que eso era obra de su compañero, a veces David exageraba en protección hacia ella, aunque era de reconocerse que ese gesto lo hacia parecer un autentico caballero; a ella no le hubiera molestado que hubiera mas gente en el set, que mas incomoda podía sentirse?, si llevaba muy poca ropa y el no se quedaba atrás, había insistido en hacer mas realista la escena llevando solamente unos bóxers negros.

-claro que no me estas aplastando Emily, si no pesas nada, solo cuida de no subir mas tus caderas o podrías encontrarte con una leyenda- comento el sonriente, como si Emily no estuviera ya lo bastante sonrojada.

Apenas decir eso, el cuerpo de David comenzó a hacer reacción, no sabia si era la poca luz o la poca ropa en su compañera, pero empezaba a sentirse excitado, Emily era hermosa, eso lo sabia, pero en el contexto en el que se encontraban, ella lucia encantadoramente sexy, y esa es una combinación que alteraba la concentración del actor.

-Podemos comenzar cuando gusten- informo el director, avisándoles que la cinta había comenzado a grabar.

Los dos actores se miraron directamente a los ojos y tomaron un poco de aire antes de comenzar, David acomodo un mechón de cabello en la frente de Emily y sin necesidad de decir "acción" comenzó la actuación.

"..-me amas?-

-si, quieres que te lo demuestre?-

-no, si estas dormido"

Eran las únicas líneas del libreto y lo demás corría por cuenta de los actores.

No supieron quien se acerco a quien, pero sus bocas acabaron con la distancia, las manos de David se enredaron en la espalda de su compañera, haciéndola rodar por la cama, nada en sus cabezas ya tenia sentido, mientas David bajaba a besos por el cuello de Emily recordó que la dirección les había pedido que se deshicieran de la camiseta restante en el cuerpo de su compañera; fue jalando de ella mientras rozaba la piel de su cintura y cuando al fin estuvo fuera comenzaron a sentir sus cuerpos calentarse ante tal fricción, el volvió a sus labios y nuevamente a su cuello, aspiro su aroma y sintió perderse, hubiera bajado mas su besos, hubiera querido llegar hasta sus pechos, saber si su piel ahí olía igual, pero era solo actuación y tenia prohibido llegar a esas zonas. Sin embargo sus manos corrían con mejor suerte, todos sus movimientos estaban cubiertos por las sabanas y antes de que la razón gobernara sus sentidos, las bajo hasta donde terminaban sus piernas y comenzaba la costura de la ropa interior, obligándola a acercar mas sus caderas y a llevar con él, el mismo ritmo; si no hubiera tenido la protección obligatoria se sentiría apenado por la reacción que estaba teniendo su cuerpo bajo sus bóxers. Solo habían pasado unos cuantos segundos y la sangre ya se le había subido a la cabeza, y no a la que lo ayudaba a concentrarse.

Emily sintió la mano de su compañero estrujándole el trasero y supo que el estaba disfrutando de mas esa escena y ella no se quedaba atrás, sentir el húmedo aliento de David sobre su piel no era algo que pasara todos los días, habría soltado algunos gemidos si aun no lo quedara algo de autocontrol en el cuerpo, aunque no sabia cuanto le duraría, un poco mas de improvisación y esta ves ella le hiso girar en la cama, quedando sus pechos sobre David; Emily volvió a buscar su boca apasionadamente perdiendo de a poco el control que tenia.

-Me encanta cuando haces eso- dijo él, aunque no era parte del libreto.

Una pequeña risita salió de los labios de Emily, sabia que eso había sido mas para ella que para la Dra. Brennan, así que continuo los besos bajando hasta su pecho y volviendo a su oreja.

El ya no podía ni respirar, la humedad de los labios de Emily lo estaban descolocando y esos movimientos de cadera lo estaban volviendo loco, ya ni siquiera distinguía las cámaras o las personas tras de ellas; una chispa le recorrió repentinamente el cuerpo, su compañera acababa de decir su nombre, muy bajito mientras mordía su oreja, no estaba alucinando, ella no había dicho Booth, había dicho David y lo había dicho acompañado de un sonido de gozo, al parecer no era el único al que se le había olvidado donde estaban y que cada caricia era una demostración de buena actuación.

El volvió a hacerla rodar sobre la cama, buscando insistentemente la mirada de su compañera, pero Emily se había quedado paralizada, había perdido la noción del acto que realizaba y había reaccionado justo cuando de sus labios salía el nombre de su compañero.

David vio a Emily apenarse mientras agachaba la mirada, el no podía dejarla sentirse así, tenia que hacerle saber que ya nada era actuación, y que era el quien estaba acariciando su cuerpo y no solo un personaje de ficción.

Con sus manos busco el rostro de su compañera y hundió en sus labios los suyos, acaricio delicadamente cada comisura en ellos y abrió paso con su lengua al interior de la boca de su compañera, ella no dudo en darle total acceso repitiendo con la suya los mismos movimientos que David; la adrenalina en su cuerpo ya no le permitía detenerse a explicar lo que hacia, sus manos se enredaron en la nuca de su compañero y sus cuerpos perdieron toda distancia entre ellos.

En el fondo se escucho una voz decir "corten" y sabia que tenia que volver a la realidad. David separo poco a poco sus labios de los de Emily, con algunos besos cortos la distancia se hiso mas notoria y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse una frente a la otra.

-Quedo perfecto, aunque nos sobraran muchos segundos, ya pueden irse a casa- Dijo por ultimo el director y todos volvieron a moverse.

Emily se enredo en la sabana y salió a toda prisa de los brazos de su compañero, el la habría seguido si hubiera podido, pero tenia que esperar a que cierta parte de su cuerpo volviera a su lugar.

(continuara?)

* * *

**Hola chicas!...como ven esta nueva historia?, espero que les guste y que me digan si quisieran una continuación de ella. Un Saludo y no olviden dejar Review.**


End file.
